


Without Question

by SolarMorrigan



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Introspection, M/M, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 09:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarMorrigan/pseuds/SolarMorrigan
Summary: Aziraphale never asks questions.Questions are for those who are uncertain in their faith, and Aziraphale most certainly is not that.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Without Question

**Author's Note:**

> Some thoughts on Aziraphale, wrapped up in a lot of repetition. Can definitely read Ineffable Husbands into the end if you'd like, it was sort of my intention but it's not explicit. Focused more on Aziraphale and his thoughts, really

Aziraphale never asks questions.

Questions are for those who are uncertain in their faith, and Aziraphale most certainly is not that.

So he does not ask questions.

He does not ask why humans will be so special. He does not ask why he must love them as he loves Her. All will become clear.

He does not ask why they must fight, why there must be bloodshed. He does not ask why a blade has been thrust into his hand and why he has been tasked with slaying his fellow angels. Those who rebel are punished; this is how it must be.

(He does not ask why the angels he killed are called “casualties” and why he is not a murderer. He does not ask why he is rewarded. He quietly accepts his new corporation and goes to Eden. He sends up his thanks for the beauty, for the peace, for the respite from the pain of the wound to his ethereal form.)

He does not entertain the serpent’s—Crawly’s—questions. Why would the Almighty place the tree in such plain sight, what is She up to? He doesn’t ask. It’s _ineffable._ (He does worry—worry whether he’s done the right thing, whether God will be terribly angry to learn that he’s given away his flaming sword—but he doesn’t _ask._)

He doesn’t ask whether everyone is deserving of being wiped out in The Flood. He doesn’t ask what they’ve done. He doesn’t ask if the Lord might be overreacting just a little, he doesn’t ask whether a rainbow and a promise are worth everybody’s lives. He certainly doesn’t let Crawly’s voicing of these questions shake him. The Almighty knows what She’s doing.

Over the millennia, Aziraphale very much refrains from asking questions.

He does not ask why he can stop some wicked humans, but not others. He does not ask why he must stand by while a plague ravages an entire population. He does not ask why wars may be waged in Her name. He does not ask why innocents die, why cruel men triumph, why humans seem to be increasingly left to their own destructive devices.

(He does not ask why he is so bothered by these things when much of Heaven does not seem to be. He does not ask why he feels powerless in the face of it, why his hands shake and why breath he doesn’t need becomes short when he thinks too hard on these things. He does not ask why the thought of another Heavenly war is enough to make him weak. He doesn’t ask: has he broken? Has he become wrong somehow? He does not ask, he does not ask, _he does not ask_.)

Crowley questions everything. He questions God, he questions Heaven, he questions Aziraphale’s orders, he questions humans. After a time, he doesn’t even need to speak; he needs only to laugh, to _look_ at Aziraphale a certain way, and Aziraphale knows he is being asked a question. He listens to Crowley’s questions because he himself doesn’t need to ask them. He is not uncertain, Aziraphale has faith.

Aziraphale does not ask why the world must end, why Armageddon much take place. He is certain he knows why. He is certain, then, that he knows how to fix it.

He does not ask whether God wants to stop the war. He does not ask whether She will care if Her creation is destroyed. He is certain. He has faith.

He is… wrong.

Aziraphale, after that, asks one question. Not of God or of Heaven, but of himself: What am I going to do?

Things proceed rather quickly form there, and there is no time to question. So Aziraphale does not ask whether he should abandon Heaven and go back to Earth. He does not ask if he should possess someone. He doesn’t ask if he should perform this miracle, if he should vanish this human, he does not dare ask just what the _Hell_ he is doing.

Questions are for those who are uncertain in their faith, and as he stands with his hand in Crowley’s, ready to face down the Devil himself, Aziraphale realizes he hasn’t felt this certain in 6,000 years.

Aziraphale does not ask questions. He has faith.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on [Tumblr](https://solarmorrigan.tumblr.com/post/188430862918/aziraphale-never-asks-questions-questions-are-for) if anyone has any interest in hanging out over there


End file.
